You that is Me
by Natsumi Wakabe
Summary: They say the Force is part of everything, and is what we return to. But what is found there, when we return? Rated due to paranoia


_Disclaimer: The Wakabe Writing Firm does not own Star Wars._

_A/N: Still no computer. Author in the back still crying as she writes. Get me out of here. - Onoro (Elf Secretary, Wakabe Writing Firm)_  
_This is just a rambling of a sad author after having a Star Wars Marathon. Be warned._

There is a calm, a flow, a stopping, a going. There is Oneness and Nothingness, together and the same but different and apart at the same time. There is life and death, an endless cycle that never ends but always stops, but is going nowhere. There is peace. There is chaos. There is both and neither and you who are me and she that is he and it that is they and not-us which is us.

There is something.

There is nothing.

There is everything.

Here, is a call. A road that we already know will return us back to Here, even if we go There Which Is Here But Not. We already know that there is something to do, something to be, to become, to become again, to learn and unlearn. The road is right there, and if we but will ourselves to it, we can go.

We know what is There. We were once There. There, which has thousands of beings that we are and are not. There, which has people we know but have never met. There, where we lived once and died once and loved once and hated once. There, which contained pleasures unimaginable and tortures too real. There, where We becomes You and Me, where We is we, and You become Them.

There is a place where sentient beings with horns and red skin walk in peace, but can also serve in war. There is a land where a desert has forced a people of multiple colors to turn to industries of dance and song and beauty in order to escape a death that is too real back home. There is a planet that contains what others term representatives and high council members and rulers and senators, almost all of them far from home, trying to build a safer place for their own. There is where the ones who know how to call to us and use us live, who call Us by another name. They understand Us, and once were Us and will become Us again.

There, is where We go, and from where We return from after being You and Me and Them.

There is where two that are one and the same clash again and again, as chaos has become a Darkness, and order is a Light. There, is where "evil" is undesireable, and "good" is better. There is where both must exist in order to bring forth a balance. There is where a new battle is coming.

There is where a babe is brought up in the ways of an order old and disciplined in what they call peace and The Way. There is where a man struggles with accepting what We know must be. There is where a relationship changed, broke, and was made anew in a place of chaos and order and deception and truth. There is where a woman was, carrying within herself a child that We knew, even before he was born. There is where a girl becomes a queen, unaware of her part in destiny. There is the man that had come face to face with those that would have killed him in order to protect the people. Through cunning and will, he fooled them all, day after day, as he wove his web larger and larger, biding his time. There are the children, who will inherit it all, who will live and die in the times to come. There are the people that are watching it all, unaware of what their lives will become in time. There are the men and women and children and hirs and its and thems, who will be murdered and slaughtered, who will die and perish, to satisfy the cravings of power and blood and control of a man that is destined to be destroyed by the hands of one he will take into his own, because of something inside that will not be destroyed, reawaken by a son he never knew.

There is a place that We must go.

We seperate.

You go.

We watch and wait, as you open your eyes, under a darkening sky, to a woman who is now Mother.

We watch, and know and wait for you, Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, You who were and are still Us.

We wait for you.


End file.
